Closure members, meaning door assemblies (including sliding doors and swinging doors) and window assemblies (including sash windows and casement windows) are well known. When a closure member is installed, a variety of trim members are utilized to improve the aesthetic appearance of the closure member. These trim members are often affixed directly to the support members that comprise the frame assembly, where the frame assembly operably supports the door or window of the closure member. Traditionally, trim members are made from wood, plastic, and metal or a combination thereof. With most closure members, trim members are installed within the home, dwelling, or building such that they are highly visible.
A variety of methods of installing trim members have been utilized. One method of installing trim members to support members is to use fasteners such as nail, screws, rivets or bolts. One disadvantage of such installation is the unsightly appearance of a portion of the fastener after installation is complete. Another disadvantage of such installation is the destructive nature of the installed fastener as it engages a portion of the support member.
A second traditional method of installing trim members involves the use of an adhesive such as a glue, epoxy or other bonding agent. The adhesive is typically placed between the trim member and support member thereby forming a bond between the two. A disadvantage of such an installation is the destructive nature of the connection. If the trim member needs to be removed for maintenance or repair to the closure member, the removal will cause damage to either or both of the trim member and closure member. Also, incomplete removal of the adhesive is problematic in that a residue remains.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved connector for joining trim members to support members that is non-destructive, allowing the trim member to be selectively removed from the support member without damage, and simultaneously strong enough to connect the trim member to the support member without a risk of disconnection. The connector of the present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.